


Knit Two Together

by friedhotsauce



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Everywhere!, Gen, I see fluffy things...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ori knits Thorin a scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knit Two Together

Knit Two Together

 

Ori reached into his satchel, careful not to lose balance on his pony. He stretched his right arm to the pack secured on the pony’s belt behind him; retrieving a pair of knitting needles.

“Kili?” Ori whispered to the dwarf riding alongside him. “What are Thorin’s favourite colours?”

Kili lifted his head to the sky for a moment. “You know what, I’m not quite sure. Why do you ask?”

“I want to make him a scarf.” Ori sheepishly replied, looking down at his needles. “I’ve noticed that he’s been little off, I guess, since the troll incident last day. And it’s probably not a good thing for him to continue feeling that way, since he’s leading us to Erebor!”

Kili smiled, “that is really nice of you Ori. I know it’ll cheer him right up! And to answer your question,” he motions for his fellow dwarf to come closer. “I’d say a nice dark blue will fare well.”

“Of course, thank you!”

 

Ori digs through his satchel again and carries out a ball of brilliant deep blue yarn. He casts on forty stitches and begins: knit, knit, purl, knit, knit, purl, knit, knit, purl. _I hope he likes it._ Knit, knit, purl, knit, knit, purl, knit, knit, purl. _Wait, what if he doesn’t like it? What if he doesn’t even wear scarves in the first place!_ Ori pauses after this thought and stares down at his project. The sun is ready to set, and he only has a few rows to knit before it’s done. He looks up to the front of the scattered line, and sees Thorin struggling to turn up the collar of his coat to fend against a cold breeze. Knit, knit, purl, knit, knit purl, Ori returns to his work. 

 

He completes the scarf just as the group stops to set up camp. Not wanting to waste any more time, Ori approaches the dwarf royal. “Thorin,” he shyly calls out. The dwarf looks towards Ori from his conversation with Gloin. “Yes?” 

The young dwarrow responds by shoving the handmade scarf in to the hand of the royal. “This is for you, I uh, made it. I thought maybe it would, you know, help when it gets cold outside and…” Ori wasn’t able to finish his sentence because Gloin started to laugh monstrously. “I can’t believe it!” His red face burst out. “You knit? He knits! What a wuss! Dori what the heck were you thinking to bring this kid along, he’s nothing but a pansy!” He called out to the eldest brother. Ori felt his face grow hot and tears well up in his eyes. “Oh look now he’s crying!” Gloin continued to jeer. 

 

All the while, Thorin just stared at Ori with a surprised expression, holding the gift softly. He extended an empty hand to the dwarrow but Ori turned on his heels and briskly walked towards a nearby forest. Thorin looked at Gloin, who was almost on the ground from laughter, and gave him a look that shut him right up. Then he head into the flora Ori had burrowed into. 

Thorin looked up into the trees and around every trunk. “Ori, where are you?” The response was silence, until the dwarf heard not-too-distant sniffles. “Ori?” He whispers, as he rounds the corner and sees the little dwarrow hunched over and sitting on a fallen tree trunk. His eyes suddenly meet Thorin’s. 

“Oh I’m sorry,” he exclaims, jumping from his seat. “I was, I was just collecting firewood.” He began to pick up large branches from the ground; but was stopped by a pair of large hands, and dropped the collection. Thorin stood him up to his level. 

“Thank-you.”

“For what?”

“For the scarf.” Thorin wraps the gift around his neck. “How did you know that blue was my favourite colour?”

“Kili guessed it.” Ori answered truthfully. The prince laid a friendly hand on his shoulder.

“I really like it.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

The pair started to walk back to camp. “I’ll cherish this gift forever.” 

And he did. Even after the ‘Battle of the Five Armies’, people can still recall Thorin Oakensheild resting in his coffin; a brilliant deep blue scarf draped around his neck.

 

 

THE END


End file.
